Confusing Romance
by sibuna27
Summary: Everything's in ruins.. I don't know what to do.. I'll stay strong.. This is my 1st story.. Sorry, I suck at summaries but this is a great story! Jerome mis one of the chars. too!  So just read and enjoy!     It's kinda rated
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**This is my first story, hope you guys would like it.. Cause i'm practicing to be a writer or something.. I'm really enjoying this thing.. So Please enjoy! :)**_

After Prom.. Nina and Fabian was walking together and the others are walking to get back to the house.. And then Fabian stopped walking..

Nina: Why?  
>Fabian: I just want to tell you something..*Shy*<br>Nina: What is it?  
>Fabian: Uhm.. It's just.. Hmm.. *Coughs*<p>

Then Alfie and Amber Shouted at Nina and Fabian..

Amber and Alfie: Hey guys! Come on quickly!

Then, Fabian smiled at Nina and looks dissapointed..  
>Nina: Hey, Just tell me later.. Ok?<br>Fabian: Oh yeah.. Right..

In their shock.. and is in a relationship already and made up..  
>And then they both( and ) explained the students what happened at the prom.. Then when all of the students are heading off to their own rooms.. Fabian stopped and said to Nina..<br>Fabian: I hope there's no more people in here to disturb us.. *coughs*  
>Nina: Yeah, I think they are all tired..<br>Fabian: Nina, I just want to tell you that.. We've been good friends since the day we've met..  
>Nina: yeah, you're right.. You're the most friendly person i've ever met.. *Smiles*<br>Fabian: Thanks, I just want to ask you.. If.. You can be my.. Girlfriend?  
>Nina:*Shocked* Yes! Of Course Yes! I mean.. I love you!<br>Fabian: Oh.. *Surprised* What? Yes? You're my Girlfriend now?  
>Nina: Yeah.. Haha.. Yes!<br>Fabian: Yes! I Love You Nina! I Love you so much!

And then Fabian kissed Nina on the cheek. And then said "Goodnight my beautiful"  
>Then Nina hugged Fabian and said " Goodnight too"<br>And Nina entered her room and she was surprised.. Cause all the girls are there..  
>And shouted " Congratulations! " and Nina was very shocked..<br>Hey guys, What is this? It's about you and Fabian! Amber said..  
>How did you? Nina said... We heard you two talking outside.. You're so sweet to each other.. Mara said..<p>

Then Fabian entered his room with a smile.. * Shocked*  
>Mick, Alfie and Jerome was in there! And then said " Hey, Fabian what's going on with you and Nina? We're so proud of you! You're becoming braver! The boys said to Fabian..<br>Fabian: I'm in a relationship with Nina now.. *Smiling*  
>Jerome: Congratulations! Well, we're sleepy now.. Let's just continue the story tomorrow.. *Yawns*<p>

The girls on Nina's room are tired too, So they all go to their rooms and sleep tightly..

In the Morning..

Fabian's having his shower.. While Mick.. Is thinking about Mara.. Then Amber.. is with Alfie.. The are being so close to each other.. Like they're bestfriends, Going to school together, Eating together, Sitting in class so close to each other.. Then, after Fabian's shower, He waited outside of Nina's room.. Then, Nina was shocked when she saw Fabian waiting outside if her room..

Fabian: I waited here, So we can eat our breakfast together.. And kissed Nina on her cheek.. (whispers Good Morning to Nina)  
>Nina: Oh, How sweet.. then hugged Fabian and said Good Morning too..<br>Fabian: *Smiles*  
>Nina: Come on, I'm Starving.. *Laughs*<br>Fabian: Let's Go.. I'm Starving too..

Then Nina && Fabian walked together to eat while holding hands..

And in their shock.. Joy was eating with Patricia..

Joy: Hi Fabes! Hi New Girl?  
>Fabian: Hi! Please, Don't call me Fabes..<br>Nina: Hi! I'm Nina!  
>Joy: Hello, then why are you with Fabian?<br>Nina: Cause he's my boyfriend, that's why..  
>Joy: Boyfriend? What? No Way! He wouldn't love a girl like you! And I know he likes me!<br>Nina: Who are you to say that to me?  
>Joy: I'm Joy Mercer.. The Popular girl in school and Fabian's bestfriend and may I say.. Love one..?<br>Nina: What? He's my boyfriend!  
>Joy: No he's not..<br>Fabian: Hey Joy! Stop it!  
>Nina: Fabian! What is she saying?<br>Fabian: Ignore her..  
>Joy: I'm telling the truth and we're dating before I left..<br>Nina: Dating?  
>Fabian: That's, tha, tha, that's not tr,tr, true.. *shaking*<br>Joy: Look at his face.. He's guilty..  
>Nina: No he's not!<br>Joy: Oh please..  
>Nina: *Crying* Why didn't you told me about this? You don't love me right? You're just using me!<br>Fabian: Of course not! I Love You so much Nina! I'm sorry if I haven't told about that.. I'm just afraid..  
>Nina: Afraid of what? What? *Crying so hard*<br>Fabian: I'm just afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore.. *So dissapointed*  
>Nina: Wouldn't love you? Are you joking? I shouldn't love a boy who doesn't tell me about his self!<br>Fabian: I'm so sorry..  
>Nina: (Slaps Fabian) You're sorry's not accepted! Never!<br>Fabian: *Shocked and Crying* Please..

Nina run so fast and slammed the main door so hard.. She run as fast as she can.. And when she's tired.. She sat on the bench and realized she didn't know where she was..

Nina: *Panting* Where am I?

Then Nina realizes she's steps away from the haunted forest.. **(In my story, there's a haunted forest)**  
>Nina: I need to get.. *Panting* away from here..<br>She decided to call Amber.. *Kring, Kring*  
>Amber: Hello Nina!<br>Nina: Hi, what are you doing?  
>Amber: We're all here, outside Fabian's room waiting for him to get out and talk to us..<br>Nina: Oh, just leave him alone and don't waste your time with him.. *Pretending she doesn't care at all*  
>Amber: Well, ok.. We're tired screaming his name here.. So, where are you?<br>Nina: I'm here near the forest.. I called cause I need help.. Cause I don't know the way back..  
>Amber: Oh, poor Nina.. Don't worry.. I'm gonna go there.. Just wait for me..<br>Later on,  
>Mick: Hey! Open the door.. It's not only your room, it's our room remember?<br>Fabian: Just don't let them come in..  
>Mick: Of course! Who do you want to come in? Ghosts? There's no on here except me! They are all tired screaming you name out of this door and trying to communicate with you!<br>(Opens the door)  
>Mick: Why are you here all day?<br>Fabian: I don't like to do anything! I'm not in the right mood..  
>Mick: Whatever.. I'm very tired from my practice.. Just want to lay here in my bed all day long..<p>

Amber: Hey, Nina!  
>Nina: Hey! *Hugs Amber*<br>Amber: Come on! Let's go home..!  
>Later, Nina and Amber came home.. And ate the dinner that's on the table..<br>Nina: I'm thirsty and starving! *Eating*  
>Fabian heard something that made him get out of his room..<br>Fabian: *Shocked* Nina!  
>Nina: What?<br>Fabian: I'm so sorry!  
>Nina: *Speechless*<br>Fabian: I'm ready to explain everything to you.. Please..  
>Nina: *Stands up* Ok..<br>Fabian explains everything while everyone was looking at them.. And in their surprise! Nina and Fabian made up! They're all right again..

**So, what do you guys think? Good or bad? I'll keep updating! Thanks for reading.. Review! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So, here's the 2nd chapter.. Ughh, I know it's kinda hmm? Ugly? My Story's not worth it! Well, just read and hope you'd like it! :)**

Nina: Hey, I'm so sorry..  
>Fabian: Sorry for what?<br>Nina: Because I slapped you..  
>Fabian: Don't mind that, that's nothing.. I'm the one who needs to say sorry.. I'm really sorry.. Starting now, I'm gonna tell you everything.. *hugs Nina*<br>Nina: Ok.. *Looks down*  
>Amber: Yehey! They are ok! Congratulations! Well, we decided that you should have a party..<br>Nina && Fabian: *laughing*  
>Amber: What's funny?<br>Nina: Nothing.. You're just.. Cute and funny..  
>Amber: Oh, I know that a long time ago.. *smiles*<br>Nina looks at Fabian and laughed..  
>Fabian: Ok, we'll have a party tomorrow night.. Is it ok for you Nina?<br>Nina: Of course.. *Smiling*  
>Nina: *Yawns*<br>Fabian: I think she's tired.. Let's all go to sleep.. I don't want her to be stressed..  
>Nina: Oh yeah right.. *laughing*<br>When all of them are asleep.. There's something on the attic.. It's so noisy.. So Nina was awakened by the loud noise.. She ran to Fabian's room and awakened Fabian and Mick..  
>Mick: *yawns* What? Is breakfast ready? In 2:00 in the morning?<br>Fabian: Yes Nina?  
>Nina: Hey, I just want to say something.. There's something up in the attic.. And I don't know what is it.. Maybe we could go and see it..?<br>Fabian: Ok.. I'll get ready..

Then, Fabian finished dressing up.. So, Nina && Fabian run and got into the attic..

Fabian: Shh, Don't make some noise.. Maybe someone's here..  
>Nina: Ok..<br>The two of them heard some noise.. *Screeekk*  
>Nina: *Scared* What's that?<br>Fabian: I don't know.. But we shouldn't be scared..  
>Nina: Yeah, But I think i'm already scared right now..<br>Fabian: Don't be scared, I'm here and i'm ready to protect you..  
>Fabian &amp;&amp; Nina: O.o.. What the?<br>Nina: There's *shaking* There's a Zombie!  
>Fabian: Let's just leave him or her.. Whatever.. Here.. And let's just say itto the others..<br>Nina: Good Idea..  
>They are both slowly walking so the zombie cannot here them..<br>But..,  
>Amber shouted..<br>Amber: Hey guys! Why are you dating in this kind of place?  
>Fabian: Oh no, Run!<br>The Zombie was awakened and saw Nina..  
>Amber: Why?<br>Fabian: Zombie!  
>They run as fast as they can and tried to escape the zombie.. Well, they got out of the attic and locked the door..<br>Nina, Fabian && Amber was panting so hard.. They can't even breath..  
>Victor showed up..<br>Victor: What are you doing there? Are you sneaking into the attic again? Hmm..? *looking at Amber, Nina and Fabian*  
>Nina: No! We're just.. Oh, yeah we heard some unfamiliar noise that's coming from here.. So, we entered the attic again..<br>Victor: Well, some good punishment would be nice for the three of you!  
>Fabian: Wait! There's zombies in there! Yeah!<br>Nina: Yes! Zombies!  
>Victor: Are you kidding me? What's this a Movie?<br>Nina: No! It's real! You should go inside and check it out..  
>Victor: Well, it's late.. You all should go back to bed.. I'll guve you your punisments tomorrow..<br>They run into their rooms and Victor left them.. Amber was the first to enter their room..  
>Fabian: Goodnight beautiful.. *kissed Nina* I love you..<br>Nina: I love you too.. *kissed Fabian*

All of them are sleeping, Later..

Nina: *Yawns* Morning already? Hmm.. She looked at Amber's bed and saw Amber was not there..  
>Nina: Maybe she already went downstairs..<br>Nina took her shower and brushed her teeth...  
>She went to Fabian &amp;&amp; Mick's room.. and saw Fabian's uniform on his bed..<br>Nina: Fabian?  
>Fabian: Yes..? I'm here in the shower right now..!<br>Nina: Yeah, I know that! I'll just wait for you here..  
>Fabian: Ok babe! Uhmm, will you please give me my uniform, So I will not get out there..<br>Nina: Ok!  
>Fabian: Ok thanks..<br>Nina: Here ya go!  
>Fabian: Wait for me babe.. I'll just dress up..<br>After Fabian's shower..  
>Fabian: Hey babe, Good Morning! *kissed Nina*<br>Nina: Good Morning too!  
>Fabian: Let's go down! I'm hungry!<br>Fabian && Nina was walkimg and they saw 2 new girls downstairs..  
>Hi i'm Christine Johnson! And i'm Violet Henderson!<br>Nina was shocked cause she and Christine are bestfriends when they are in Grade School..  
>Nina: Hi Christine! Do you stiil remember me?<br>Christine: Hmm.. Sort of.. *While chewing gum and also in a flirty way*  
>Nina: We are bestfriends when we are in Grade School!<br>Christine: Whatever.. *She's looking at Fabian*  
>Fabian: Hey babe, let's eat.. We'll get late in class if we don't eat now..<br>*Christine's looking at Nina so bad, and looks like she doesn't like to be friends with Nina..*  
>Fabian is walking holding some chocolates..<br>Nina: Hey babe! What's with the chocolates?  
>Fabian: Uhmm.. It's for you.. I just want to ask you on a date..<br>Nina: Oh, ok.. Well, where and what time?  
>Fabian: Later, 6:00 p.m.. I'll just go to your room..<br>Nina: Wow a surprise! I love surprises!  
>Fabian: *Laughing*<p>

**I know it's not a good story.. But i'm still hoping you like it! I'll post my next chapter! Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Wew! Hard typing all of this.. But, hoping you'll like it! Nothing to say so.. Enjoy!**

On that day..

Nina: Hey! Fabian.. I'll just go upstairs.. I mean on my room and get something..  
>Fabian: Ok.. I'll awit for you here..<br>Nina: Ok..  
>When Nina entered her room.. She was shocked.. Cause Rufus was there!<br>Rufus: Hello, Miss Martin.. Long time no see..  
>Before Nina could speak.. Rufus covered her mouth and tied a rope on Nina's hand and legs..<br>Rufus and Nina got out of the window and Rufus threw Nina at the back of his car..  
>Rufus brought Nina to his house.. His house was so creepy.. Rufus removed the handkerchief that was on Nina's mouth..<br>Nina: What do you want from me?  
>Rufus: Oh, Just the cup of Ankh and the Elixir..<br>Nina: I don't have what you want..  
>Rufus: Then, give me your phone!<br>Nina: What? Why?  
>Rufus: Just give it to me!<br>Nina: No!  
>Then Rufus forcibly got Nina's phone.. And Rufus called Fabian..<br>Rufus: Hello! Your girlfriend's with me.. It's me rufus and I need the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir! Or else.. your girlfriend dies!  
>Fabian: What? Ok.. I'll bring it to you.. Where?Rufus: On the Big tree near the Haunted Forest.. You should wait on the bench.. Promise you'll bring the Cup and the Elixir! The real one!<br>Fabian: *Shaking* Yes!  
>While Fabian is on his way.. Rufus is going out to meet Fabian.. Then, Nina is tied with ropes and she was inside a cage.. Fabian arrived at the Tree earlier than Rufus.. A van arrived in front of Fabian.. Rufus opened the door..<br>Rufus: Hey! Where's the cup?  
>Fabian: It's here! Where's Nina?<br>Rufus: Still on my house! If you want her then come with me!  
>Fabian: I will, but promise you will release her on the time that i'll give the cup to you!<br>Rufus: Whatever! Just come on!  
>When they were at his house(Rufus' house) Fabian saw Nina and run and held Nina's hand so tight..<br>Fabian: I'm so glad you're safe..  
>Nina: Yeah, why did you bring the Cup and the Elixir?<br>Fabian: So you will be safe..  
>Nina: No! You shouldn't have done that!<br>Fabian: But why?  
>Rufus: That's enough chit-chat!(He pulled Fabian far away from Nina)<br>Fabian: Let go of me! *Angrily*  
>Rufus: Where's the Cup? Give it to me now!<br>Fabian: Release Nina first!  
>Rufus: No! Give the Cup first! Then i'll release the girl!<br>Fabian handed the Cup and the Elixir to Rufus..  
>Rufus: Bwahaha!*Evil Way* I knew you would fall for that!<br>Fabian: Now, release Nina!  
>Rufus: Are you ok? I will not release her! I should kill her! (Pulls Nina out of the cage and strangling her..)<br>Fabian: No! Don't do that! Please! Stop! Just, Just, Just kill me! Not her! Please! Just take me, don't harm her!  
>Nina: No, Fabian! Don't do that!<br>Rufus: Well, if that's what you want..  
>Rufus walks towards Fabian and released Nina and strangled Fabian..<br>Fabian: I love you Nina! I love you so much! Now, Run!  
>Rufus injected something on Fabian's neck..<br>Nina: No! Don't! *Crying*  
>Rufus: Aww.. Too late.. *Drops Fabian on the floor*<br>Then, Rufus walks away and drove his car far away..  
>Nina: Fabian, Fabian! Wake up! Please! don't leave me alone! Please! I Love you! *Crying*<p>

Nina brought Fabian home..  
>Amber: What the?<br>Alfie && Jerome: Wht happened to Fabian?  
>Nina: *Crying* It's Rufus.. He injected something on Fabian's neck..<br>Trudy: Oh my god! What happened to him?  
>Nina: Rufus! Let's take him to the Hospital! Please! Hurry!<br>Trudy: Ok darling, Come! Let's go.. Hurry up...  
>Then Trudy, Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, And Mara left<br>and went to the hospital..  
>While Mick and Mara is talking.. Nina, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome are talking about the thing that happened to Fabian.. And also about Violet and Christine.. Cause it's weird that they're not in the house the last few days.. So they asked Trudy about it..<p>

Trudy: They said that they'll visit someone, Violet's grandmother.. You all know that they're bestfriends, Right? So maybe they know each others family too.. They're like sisters..  
>And while Trudy was talking the Doctor came in..<p>

Nina: Hey, How's Fabian doing? Is he ok? What's the problem?  
>Doctor: It's a poison and it needs to be cleared<br>before it's spreads..  
>Nina: Then do what you can!<br>Doctor: We can't..  
>Nina: But why?<br>Doctor: Because the blood that's flowing through his veins are not normal.. We don't know what kind of poison is in his body.. And it's  
>powerful.. Maybe you can talk to someone that know's about poisons or something..<br>Nina: *Dissapointed* (Nodding)  
>Trudy: *Comforting Nina* Ok dear, Don't worry.. I have a friend that knows about this kinds of things.. We'll go there and bring Fabian tomorrow.. Ok? So we should go now, so you<br>could rest and Visit hours is almost over too.. So come on! Hey, Patricia please call everybody and say we'll go home now..  
>Patricia: Ok Trudy.. Hey Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Mara and Mick! Trudy said we'll go back to the house now.. Come on!<br>Alfie: Ok leader.. Haha! *Laughing*  
>Jerome: *Laughing*<p>

Later, All of them are asleep except Nina.. She can't sleep cause she's thinking about the cup and the elixir.. Especially, Fabian.. Then, after all the thinking and stuff she fell asleep..

Amber: Hey, Nina! It's morning! Trudy's special breakfast's already prepared! And later, we'll bring Fabian to Trudy's friend..  
>Nina: Ok, i'll get down.. You go ahead..<br>Amber: Ok.. *Running outside*  
>While Nina's going downstairs she saw All of them( Alfie, Amber, Patricia, etc.) Are dressed well...<br>All: Good Morning! This day we'll bring Fabian to Trudy's friend and he will br cured !  
>Patricia and Mara: And the party will begin tomorrow night!<br>Amber: And you'll have your date!  
>Nina: *Smiling* Aww.. Thanks, you guys.. So sweet.. :D<br>All: Of course! Haha! *Laughing*  
>Trudy: All of you! Hurry up eating.. So we can go and visit Fabian and bring him to my Friend Ally..<br>Nina: Ok..  
>Then, when they all finished they're food.. They visited and brought Fabian to Trudy's friend, Ally..<br>Trudy: *Hugs Ally* Hi! We just want you to examine the blood of this boy and it needs to be done before it spreads.. the doctor said to us..  
>Ally: Ok! Of course! If it needs to be done right away! Then, i'll do it now.. *She took some blood from Fabian to test it..*<br>After the examination..  
>Ally: It's a poison that's used by Evil persons.. The person that did this thing to him is very evil..<br>Nina: Yeah, we know that.. But how about the cure?  
>Ally: Oh dear, the only cure is..<p>

**Ooohh! A cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? Find out on Chapter 4! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So, here's Chapter 4! I was thinking.. Would you guys want to dedicate things to someone or something? Just say something! And i'll do it!**

Ally: The cure is, *Clears throat* you can get it from the person who injected the poison to him..  
>Nina: How?<br>Ally: you should get the pison from him, and you should inject it again tot he boy's neck.., and it will be cleared..  
>Nina: Ok, *Her heart's beating so fast*<br>Amber: That's.. Hard to do..  
>All except Nina, Trudy &amp;&amp; Amber: Of course that's not hard! Especially, when we're together!<br>Nina: Oh, how sweet of you guys! Yeah! I would like that! But, how can we find Rufus?  
>Ally: The only thing to use is this.. *Gives something that looks like GPS*<br>Nina: What's this?  
>Ally: You can use it to find the person.. You should touch the screen and say "Find" and then the person's name.. then it will show you a map.. then follow it..<br>Nina: Cool! Thanks!  
>Ally: You're welcome!<br>Then when Nina and the gang, used the GPS thingy.. it worked! and they reached the place where Rufus is!  
>Nina: Well guys, I think we'll end up..<br>Jerome: Alive and Energetic!  
>Nina looks at Jerome..<br>Nina: Well, you're brave.. Then, shh.. Quiet.. Someone's coming..  
>Patricia: I think it's Rufus..<br>Alfie: Yeah, there he is!  
>Nina: There's the thingy he used when he injected something to Fabian's neck! Ok, we'll attack in the count of three.. 1, 2, 3!<br>They attacked and Alfie got the thingy.. Then he passed it to Nina..  
>Nina: Run! *then Nina, fought rufus and she won.. Rufus is unconscious now..<br>Then while they're running.. They reached the car that they used.. And Mick's driving it.. They came at the house where Fabian is.. Then, Nina ran as fast as she can to reach Fabian.. and Nina gave the injection thingy to Ally..  
>Ally: I should inject it now.. *Injected it*<br>Nina: Fabian? Fabian? Please wake up..  
>After a few minutes.. Fabian is shaking his self awake..<br>Fabian: Nina? Where's Nina?  
>Nina: I'm here babe.. Oh, i'm so glad you're ok..<br>Fabian: Babe, are you ok? Are you harmed or something?  
>Nina: No, i'm fine.. You?<br>Fabian: I'm ok now..  
>All of them are talking to Fabian, then<br>Nina: We''ll take you home later.. *Smiles with watery eyes*  
>Fabian: Why are you crying? *Wipes Nina's tears*<br>Nina: Nothing, i'm just happy.. Cause you're ok now and also.. Thank you for saving my life! I love you Fabian! *Kisses him*  
>Fabian: Love you too Babe!<br>Patricia: We're so glad you're ok! We're so excited to get you back home!  
>Amber: Hey, it's Nina and Fabian's monthsary on 23..<br>Alfie: What date is it now?  
>Amber: It's 21.. Hello?<br>Alfie: Oh,ok..  
>Then, all of them are home.. Happy but Violet and Christine are still not home..<br>Nina: They're still not here.. Well, nevermind..

(Tomorrow)  
>Fabian: Hey, i'm gonna go out and buy some gift for Nina..<br>All:Yep, go on..  
>Fabian: Don't say it to her.. It should be a surprise.. I'm gonna go while she's still asleep..<br>When Fabian gets back.. Nina and Amber's not around..  
>Patricia: They bought some cakes and ice cream.. For your Monthsary party..<br>But the truth is, Nina and Amber's on the mall.. Buying a card for Fabian.. and some ice cream, cake and chocolates..  
>(Tomorrow)<br>Nina: Hi babe! Good Morning! Happy Monthsary.. *Hugs and kisses Fabian*  
>Fabian: Good Morning too Babe! Love you! And Happy Monthsary! *Hugs Nina so tight and kisses Nina*<br>(On the Party)  
>Some are dancing, chatting and eating..<br>Fabian: Hey guys! I'll just say something.. *Saying his Blah Blah's* after that holds out a box.. and its got ...

Nina: Wow! It's, it's beautiful! Thanks babe.. Love ya! *Hugs Fabian*  
>Fabian: You're welcome babe..<br>Nina: *Laughing and blushing*  
>Nina: Babe, i want to show you something.. Come on!<br>While walking..  
>Fabian: Why are we going to my room?<br>Nina: Shh.. Putting her finger at Fabian's lips..  
>When Fabian and Nina walked in.. Fabian saw this on his bed.. .2473/3760103681_  
>Fabian: Oh Nina, you shouldn't.. Haha, So sweet.. *Kisses Nina on the forehead*<br>Nina: Of course, I had to buy something for you! *Laughing*  
>Alfie: Hey! Me and Jerome wants to tell ya guys something..<br>Jerome: Yeah, Whatever..  
>Alfie: Please don't be mad..<br>Nina: Ok.. *Wondering what that is*  
>Alfie and Jerome: On that night about the zombies.. We are the zombies.. We're just trying to scare you! *Smiling*<br>Nina: What? Alfie! Grr! Whatever.. I will not mind that.. And promise that you'll never do that again!  
>Alfie &amp;&amp; Jerome: Yes Mam! *Gets out of the room*<p>

On that night when Nina entered her room..  
>Nina's POV..<br>I'm so tired, So.. I tried to sleep, but I can't.. Feels like the world spinning around.. And it's beacuse of my headache.. So I tried and tried to sleep.. And while i'm trying to sleep, I heard a knock on the door.. So I opened the door slowly wondering who or what that is..  
>When I opened it.. It's Christine!<br>Christine hugged Nina tightly and whispered "Nina, I'm so sorry"  
>Nina: Why? What did you do to me?<br>Christine: Cause I ignored you, when you said, "We are bestfriends when we were in grade school..

Nina: Oh, that's ok.. You've really changed a lot Christine.. And I missed you..  
>Christine: Oh Nina, I missed you too.. You didn't changed that much, you're still the kind and nice person I know..<br>Nina: Oh, Christine.. Hey, Can we talk tomorrow? Cause i'm so tired, I want to sleep.. Sorry..  
>Christine: Of course! Goodnight Nina!<br>(Morning..)  
>Nina: Hey, Fabian! Good Morning!<br>Fabian: Good Morning babe, Did you enjoyed our party yesterday?  
>Nina: Of course! I really loved it..<br>Nina: Hey, Babe.. I want to call Gran, I want to ask her if she's ok..  
>Fabian: Ok, go ahead.. *Kisses Nina's cheek*<br>Nina: Hello? Gran?  
>Gran: Oh Nina dear, I miss you so much! How are you dear?<br>Nina: I'm ok Gran, How are you?  
>Gran: Oh, i'm ok too.. I want to ask if you want to go here?<br>Nina: Oh! Of couse Gran!  
>Gran: Oh i'm so glad you want to visit me here again.. If you want you can bring your friends here too..<br>Nina: Oh Gran! That would be great!  
>Gran: Ok, I'll go now.. Bye Nina! Love you!<br>Nina: Love you too Gran..  
>(On the living room)<br>Nina: Hey babe! I'm gonna tell you something!  
>Fabian: Why? What's the thing you want to tell me?<br>Nina: My Gran, Asked me if I want to visit her there..  
>Fabian: *Dissapointed and looks down* Oh..<br>Nina: Why?  
>Fabian: Nothing, Just sad cause you're gonna leave me here..<br>Nina: Oh, Fabian.. This is what I want to tell you.. If you want you can come with me..  
>Fabian: *Shocked and happy* Of course! I want to join you!<br>Amber: What? Where are you going? And what are you talking about?  
>Fabian &amp;&amp; Nina: Oh, do you want to come?<br>Amber: Where? Shopping? Yes!  
>Nina: No Amber! America! To my Gran's house?<br>Amber: Oh, I thought we're gonna go to the mall.. But, ok!  
>Nina: I planned it, and I wanted to go there tomorrow.. So, let's ask Trudy about it..<p>

**Hope you guys like Chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**America! Here we come!**

Nina: Trudy! Can we go to America?  
>Trudy: Oh sweeties, we should ask Victor about that first..<br>Victor showed up.  
>Victor: And what is it?<br>Nina: I just want to visit Gran, that's all.. And Fabian and Amber wants to come..  
>Victor: Ok, but you 3 are the only students that are going..<br>Nina: Ok! *Smiling and very happy*  
>Victor: You should get going and go to school! You're gonna be late!<br>Fabian: Yes sir!  
>The three run to their rooms to get dressed.. After, The 3 walked together..<br>Amber: I can't believe he said yes!  
>Fabian: Me too.. I was shocked about that..<br>Dinner time..  
>Nina: Hey guys, we three.. Amber, Fabian and me are gonna go to America tomorrow!<br>Patricia: Oh, can I come?  
>Nina: I'm sorry.. But Victor said only the three of us are going..<br>Patricia: *Dissapointed* Alright..  
>The next day..<br>Trudy: *Knocks on Nina and Ambers door* Sweeties?  
>Nina: *Stretching* Yes Trudy?<br>Trudy: *Opened the door* You should get ready! The taxi's gonna be here by 8..  
>Nina: Ok, what time is it?<br>Trudy: It's 6:45 now..  
>Nina: Thanks! How about Fabian?<br>Trudy: He's ready! He's very excited about it though..  
>Nina: *Smiled* Ok Trudy! Thanks!<br>Nina: Amber! Wake up!  
>Amber: *Yawns* What time is it?<br>Nina: 6:45..  
>Amber: Why are you waking me up this early?<br>Nina: Remember? Where going to America!  
>Amber: Oh right.. Ok..<br>After the shower, eating and everything..  
>Trudy: Sweeties! Here's the taxi!<br>Nina: Thanks Trudy! *Hugs her*  
>Fabian: Bye Trudy!<br>Amber: Bye Trudy! i'm gonna miss you! *Hugs Trudy*  
>While in the taxi..<br>Fabian: I'm excited..  
>Nina: *Smiled* Haha.. Why?<br>Fabian: Nothing, just me and you and Amber on a trip..  
>Nina: Haha..<p>

On the airport.. A girl run to Nina and hugged her tightly..  
>Nina: Amanda! Oh my gosh! I miisde you so much!<br>Amanda: Well, I miss you more than you miss me..  
>Nina: And you're still the Amanda that I know.. The lovely and beautiful girl.. *Smiling*<br>Amanda: Come on! Your Gran's waiting at your house! She's so excited..  
>Nina: Ok.. Come on! I'm excited to see her too..<br>On Gran's house..  
>Gran: Nina darling!<br>Nina: Gran! *Walk towards Gran and hugged Gran..*  
>Gran: How are you darling? I miss you!<br>Nina: I'm ok Gran, I'm so happy that i'm here with you now..  
>Gran: Well, is this Fabian? *Pointing at Fabian*<br>Fabian: Hi! Yes, I'm Fabian.. *Smiling and very shy*  
>Nina: Yes Gran, he's Fabian.. And this is Amber my roommate and bestfriend..<br>Amber: Hi! *Whispering at Nina* Nina, this house is big!  
>Nina: *Smiling* It's our house.. Come on! We'll have a tour! Gran, I'll just show them around the house..<br>Gran: Ok dear.. *Smiles*  
>They are walking upstairs and Amber ran..<br>Amber: Nina! This room is so cute! And it has two beds too..  
>Nina: Haha..! That's my room! And we can share there.. *Smiles*<br>Amber: Yehey! *Enters the room*  
>Nina: Well, Fabian, you pick your own room then.. Anywhere you like.. But not the room downstairs, it's my Gran's room.. and the big blue room.. That's my parents room..<br>Fabian: Ok babe, I'll just pick.. Oh, I think I picked one already..  
>Nina: What room is it?<br>Fabian: That room! The one close to yours and Amber's room.. *Smiles*  
>Nina: Well, it's your choice.. Goodnight.. I want to sleep.. I'll just go downstairs to tell Gran..<br>Fabian: Ok babe, I'll be in my room if you need me.. *Kissed Nina*  
>Nina's walking downstairs..<br>Nina: Gran! Can we sleep now? I'm just so tired.. Please?  
>Gran: Of course Nina! You can do whatever you want.. *Kissed Nina*<br>Nina: Thanks Gran! *Ran upstairs, straight to her room*  
>Nina: Amber, i'm gonna sleep ok? Don't make any loud noises..<br>Amber: Don't worry.. I'm going to sleep too.. *Yawns* Nyt!  
>Nina: *Yawns* Nyt..<br>The next morning.. Nina got up and go straight to the bathroom to take a shower.. After her shower Amber's already awake..  
>Amber: Good Morning! This bed is so comfy.. I enjoyed sleeping..<br>Nina: Haha! Amber, you should take a shower and get ready for breakfast ok?  
>Amber: Ok.. *Stood up and go straight to the bathroom*<br>Nina: Ambs! I'm gonna go down ok?  
>Amber: Ok!<br>Nina walked and visited Fabian in his room..  
>Nina: Good Morning!<br>Fabian: Hey Nina! Good Morning too.. I finished showering.. So, you've been here since your a child?  
>Nina: Yes, I grew up here with my Gran.. I'm just, *Sighs* So dissapointed, cause I didn't have a chance to be with my parents longer..<br>Fabian: Don't worry, I'll always be here for you and your Gran, Amber, and the others and also your friends here..  
>Nina: Thanks babe, Thanks for everything.. *Hugged Fabian*<br>*knock, knock*  
>Fabian: *Opened the door..* Amber!<br>Amber: Hello, What time will we eat breakfast? I'm starving..  
>Nina: Come on, let's go downstairs.. Maybe Gran prepared breakfast already..<br>The three are walking downstairs when someone..  
>Someone: Nina! *Runs towards Nina and hugged her* I missed you!<p>

Jonas: Hi! So how are you now?  
>Nina: Hi Jonas! I missed you too! *Hugs Jonas* I'm ok.. You?<br>Jonas: Of course i'm ok especially you when you're here.. *Smiled*  
>Nina: Oh Jonas.. Well, I'm starving and We got down to eat.. We'll just continue chatting later..<br>Jonas: Ok, Your Gran made some delicious pancakes..  
>Nina: Mm, Yummy.. Pancakes!<br>While walking..  
>Fabian: So, Who's this Jonas one?<br>Nina: He's my bestfriend since we were hmm? We've Been togethere since we were babies.. He's my childhood friend..  
>Fabian: Oh, * Looks in a jealous way*<br>Jonas: * Sat down near Nina's chair*  
>Fabian: Bro, I think that's my chair.<br>Jonas: Oh, Have you bought it already?  
>Fabian: No, But I should be sitting beside my girl..<br>Jonas: Well, we've been together since we're babies and i didn't see her for almost 2 years.. So, I should be sitting beside her..  
>Nina: Guys, please just pick a seat, and Jonas just sit there.. * Points at the seat infront of her*<br>Jonas: Alright..  
>Fabian: Thank you Jonas! *Shouted in an angry way*<br>Nina: Babe, You shouldn't be like that to him.. He's my bestfriend..  
>Fabian: Alright.. *Sighs in defeat*<br>Nina: Thanks..  
>Amber: Wow! This pancake is so delicious you know..<br>Nina: *Ate a piece of pancake* I really missed Gran's Pancakes..  
>Gran enters the room..<br>Gran: Well, I made more for everyone..  
>Jonas: Mm, Yummy pancakes! *Eating like he didn't ate something for 10 years*<br>Nina: Jonas! Stop doing that..! *Laughing*  
>Jonas: Ok.. *Throws a pancake at Nina*<br>Nina: Jonas!  
>Jonas: What? *Puts a syrup in the panvake and threw it at Nina*<br>Nina: Oh no you don't! *Stood up and walks towards Jonas holding the syrup, And poured the syrup at Jonas' head.. *Laughs*  
>Jonas: Nina! *Laughing and pours some syrup at his hands and wipe the syrup at Nina's face.. And hugged Nina and spinned her around..<br>Nina: Stop it! *Laughing so hard*  
>Fabian: Well, How sweet.. *Angry and Jealous*<br>Nina: Let me down Jonas..  
>Jonas: No! Haha!<br>Fabian walks outof the room angrily..  
>Nina: Fabian! Oh, He'll cool out.. But stop doing that Jonas!<br>Jonas: Ok! *Smiles*  
>Nina's taking a bath and someone knocked.. Nina's gonna finish her bath..<br>Nina got out of the bathroom and dressed up.. And she opened the door..  
>Nina: Jonas!<br>Jonas: Hi! Wanna ask if you want to come to Averill's party tomorrow? it's her birthday..  
>Nina: Sure! I miss her! But, Can Fabian and Amber come?<br>Jonas: Sure..  
>Nina: Thanks Jonas! *Hugs Jonas*<br>Then Fabian got out of his room and saw Nina and Jonas hugging..

**Aawww.. Poor Fabian.. Review guys! Review! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Poor little Fabian.. **

Fabian: *Angry* Get a room! *Runs outside and slams the door shut*  
>Nina: *Trying to catch up with him* Fabian! Babe! Wait for me.. Please..<br>Fabian: *Stopped* What?  
>Nina: I'm sorry, I just thanked him.. He asked me if I want to go to my Girl bestfriend's birthday party tomorrow.. And I said yes,, Then I asked if you and Amber can come.. He said yes.. That's why I hugged him.. *Crying* Please..<br>Fabian: *Walks towards Nina* I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that.. Sorry Nina..  
>Nina: I'm the one who should be sorry..<br>Fabian: *Hugs her* Can I ask something?  
>Nina: Of course! *Wiping her tears*<br>Fabian: Please, don't be too close to Jonas.. It's like.. He's your boyfriend..  
>Nina: Oh babe, I don't have any feelings for him at all.. He's just my childhood friend..<br>Fabian: *Smiles*  
>Nina: Come on, Let's go shopping for some clothes..<br>Fabian: Ok..  
>While walking..<br>Amber: Hey guys! Where ya headed?  
>Nina: To the mall, Wanna come?<br>Amber: Of course! Gonna dress up first..  
>After 10 minutes..<br>Fabian: What's taking her so long?  
>Nina: You know Amber..<br>Amber: Hey guys! Wait up..  
>Nina: So, what's with the dress?<br>Fabian: We're not going to a party..  
>Amber: Guys, Get used to it! I'm always wearing a dress.. Come on! I'm so excited.. I'm gonna buy many things..<br>Nina & Fabian: *Looks at each other and sighs*  
>Fabian: Well, come on.. *Smiles*<br>(On the mall..)  
>Amber: Guys! Look at this, it's so cute! I want this one! *Pulls another dress* And this one! *Pulls another one* And this too!<br>Fabian: *Rolls his eyes* You like everything Amber..  
>Nina: Yeah, Fabian's right.. You should only pick one Ambs..<br>Amber: *Dissapointed* But I like all this!  
>Nina: We're going to a party tomorrow.. And if you like, you can wear your dresses back home..<br>Fabian: You have many clothes.. You can wear them and you don't have to buy one anymore..  
>Amber: *Sad* Well, I'll pick one dress, one shoe and some jewelries.. And one hair accessory..<br>Nina: Whatever.. *Laughs*  
>Nina bought a dress that's above her knees.. .<br>and her shoes /images/Christian%20Louboutin%20Satin%20Dorsays%20Black%..  
>She also bought a purse.. .comcgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=18118

Amber: Wow Nina! That's so beautiful! Here's my dress! ./-JPaG2GAHU4Y/Tcu_, and my shoes are so cute.. I love it.. Here it is.. , and of course my jewelry.. It's kinda expensive.. But I it.. /images/Silver%20PLated%20Pewter%20Rhinestone%20Necklace%20Earrings%20Flower%, and a purse.. ...  
>I haven't seen a cute hair accessory so I didn't buy one.. Fabian what did you buy?<p>

Fabian: Oh, I have one in the house.. Don't need to buy any.. *Smiles*

Nina: No.. I shouldn't have seen this.. *Crying*  
>(Fabian walked out of his room and saw Nina crying)<br>Fabian: Babe, why are you crying?  
>Nina: *Speechless*<br>Fabian: (Saw Nina holding a picture and took the picture out of Nina's hand)  
>Nina: It's them.. My mom, dad, and me.. Playing.. *Sobbing*<br>Fabian: (Took Nina's hand) Babe, don't worry.. Don't cry now.. I'm here for you always.. And I have something for you.. I mean.. It's not something.. Come here.. *Pulls Nina to his room*  
>Nina: *Laughs*<br>Fabian: *Gets his guitar*  
>Nina: You're gonna sing?<br>Fabian: *Nods and starts to sing* Staring at the moon so blue  
>Turning all my thoughts to you<br>I was without hope or dream  
>Try to dull an inner scream<br>But you . . . saw me through . . .

Walking on a path of air  
>See your faces everywhere<br>As you melt this heart of stone  
>You take my hand to guide me home and now I'm in love<br>*Continues to sing*

Nina: *Comes close to Fabian and holds his hands*  
>Fabian:(Singing) You took my heart away<br>When my whole world was grey  
>You gave me everything and a little bit more<br>And when it's cold at night  
>And you sleep by my side<br>You become the meaning of my life . . .  
>Nina: *Crying*<br>Fabian: *Stopped singing* Why?  
>Nina: *Smiles* I'm just happy..<br>Fabian: *Smiles* *Kissed Nina*  
>Nina: We should sleep now.. *Kissed and hug Fabian* Love you..<br>Fabian: Love you too.. Sweetdreams..

(Morning)  
>Nina woke up and saw Amber was not in her bed..<br>Amber: Hi Nina! Good Morning!  
>Nina: Wow, You're awake.. Haha..<br>Amber: Of course! I still have to do my nails, hair and after that i'll dress up..  
>Nina: Ok.. I'll take a shower ok?<br>Amber: Ok!  
>(After Nina's shower)<br>Nina: Ambs, Can you help me with my hair?  
>Amber: Of course! Can I do your nails too? Please..<br>Nina: Sure!  
>Amber: What color do you want?<br>Nina: Anything, I mean.. Only light colors.. That will match with my dress..  
>Amber: Ok!<br>(Fabian Knocks on the door)  
>Amber: Come in!<br>Fabian: Oh Hi! Good Morning..  
>Amber: Wow, finished dressing up already! So fast..<br>Fabian: Yeah..  
>Nina: Wow, Handsome! *Laughs*<br>Fabian: *Smiles* Thanks babe..  
>Nina: Babe, Can you please get out first? I'm gonna dress up..<br>Fabian: Sure..  
>(After Nina's dressing up and things)<br>Fabian: Wow Nina! You look like a princess..  
>Nina: Thanks!<br>Amber: Of course she do! I did her hair and nails!  
>Nina &amp; Fabian: *Smiles*<br>Nina: *Hugs Amber* Thanks Ambs..  
>(They're on the car)<p>

**So, got any clues on what going to happen next? Find out on Chapter 7! Reviews! I need reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

All of them are excited for the party.. Especially Amber.. After a few minutes of silence in the car, they arrived at the party venue..

~Nina's POV~

I'm not used to this.. I mean the partying things, the colorful lights, and everything that's about parties and stuffs.. Good thing i'm with my love.. If I'm not with him, I will not go here.. And it's my bestfriend's birthday.. I'm just happy and thankful that I have Fabian as my boyfriend.. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him... I'm glad he's mine.. I love him so much!  
>~End of POV~<p>

While partying..  
>Nina: Fabe, I'll go give my present to Averill..<br>Fabian: Babe, mind if I come?  
>Nina: You can come! Of course!<br>Fabian: Ambs, Wanna give your present to Averill?  
>Amber: Sure!<p>

The 3 gave their presents to Averill..  
>Averill: Aww, thanks ya guys! Let me look at it.. Can I?<br>Nina, Amber and Fabian: Of Course!  
>Averill: I'll open this, and it's from.. *Looks at the tag* Nina!<br>Wow! It's so cute! I love it!  
>And the next is Fabian's gift! Aww It's a brooch!.comfiles/ons1/273/2733583/26_2009/e29cd9d3e55770d6_emitations_bfly_brooch_.. And next is Amber's! . gosh Amber, I love it! Thanks you so much guys!

Amber: Welcome! And glad you like it..  
>Nina: Welcome Averill!<br>Fabian: Welcome..  
>Nina: So, Averill.. Happy Birthday Sister! I Love You!<br>Averill: Aww Nina, How sweet! I Love You too Sistah! *Hugs*  
>(And they talked and talked about some things that happened in their life when they're far away from each other)<br>After a few minutes of talking..

Jonas: Nina? Can I talk to you for a moment?  
>Nina: I'm talking to Averilll, Can you wait?<br>Jonas: No, I can't wait any longer!  
>Nina: All right, all right! Sheeshh..<br>Jonas: Come on! *Pulls Nina*  
>Nina: Fabes, i'll be right back..<br>Fabian: *Nodded*  
>(Nina and Jonas went to the barn on the back of Averill's house)<br>Jonas: Nina, Please?  
>Nina: Please what?<br>Jonas: I love you!  
>(Fabian and Amber followed Nina and Jonas and Fabian peeked through the small hole on the door and he heard what Nina and Jonas are talking about..)<br>Nina: I love you too, but why do you want me to come in here?  
>(Fabian was shocked by Nina's answer but he still keeps listening)<br>Jonas: Remember the day before you left? When we are sitting beside a big tree and we kissed?  
>(Fabian, with a tear in his eyes, whispered to Amber)<br>Fabian: They kissed? What the?  
>Amber: Calm down Fabian, they might hear you..<br>Fabian: I don't care, i'm going..  
>Amber: Goin' where?<br>Fabian: Far away from here..  
>Amber: I'm gonna come! But how about Nina?<br>Fabian: *Rolls his eyes* She's a traitor see? She kissed Jonas without telling me!  
>Amber: Oh Right..<br>Fabian: But you can't come with me! I'm going alone!  
>Amber: Whatever, I'll just stay here..<br>(Fabian walked away with tears in his eyes, trying to forget what happened)  
>~~FABIAN'S POV~~<br>Why Nina? Why? I thought you loved me? *Sobbing* I don't know why? What did I do? Is it wrong to love her? I'm such an idiot, I didn't see that she's just fooling me..  
>~~ END OF POV~~<br>Nina: We didn't kissed?  
>Jonas: We did! Before you left for that boarding school?<br>Nina: No, we didn't! You're drunk Jonas!  
>Jonas: I'm not<br>Nina: And when did you learn to drink? I hate you!  
>Jonas: Wait! I thought you love me?<br>Nina: As a friend! But now, Never! You've changed Jonas! You're not like that before I left! *Walks away*  
>Jonas: But? *Sighs*<br>( Nina walks out of the barn and tried to find Fabian when she accidentally bumped on Amber)  
>Nina: Did you see Fabian?<br>Amber: *Sighs*  
>Nina: Why? What happened?<br>Amber: He went to a place we don't know..  
>Nina: What? Why?<br>Amber: He saw what you and Jonas are talking about..  
>Nina: What about that?<br>Amber: Nina, don't be like that, you kissed Jonas and you didn't even told us or Fabian!  
>Nina: What? I didn't!<br>Amber: What did Jonas said?  
>Nina: That's a lie! He's drunk! Where's Fabian?<br>Amber: I told you, I don't know!  
>Nina: *Worried* *Opens cellphone and dialed Fabian's number*<br>Nina: No one's answering..

**Hmm? Guess what happened to Fabian? Guys, I need reviews! Sooorryy, for the late reply.. It's school.. Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Eugene Simon! We Love you! Review guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry guys, I haven't updated lately.. Sorry, I'm so busy! It's school days here at the Philippines and I don't have any time writing more! I wrote some more but I accidentally deleted it! I'll try to do it in my IPod sometime.. And I'll just repost it here.. Thanks for the reviews guys! And I'm so touched with Awlilliams.. Thanks for the reviews dear.. Sorry for being lazy and not updating..**_

_**Hope to update soon! Much Love from me.. Anyways, Sorry again! xxx**_

_** Love,**_

_** Kate**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Gosh, Here it is guys! I need moooree reviews! Please?_**

~~Nina's POV~~  
>I'm trying to call Fabian but no one's answering.. I don't know if he's ignoring me or his phone is off or whatever.. I'm just worried.. *sighs*<br>Nina? Amber said..  
>Yes? I said.. Still worried..<br>Nothing, Are you ok? Amber said.  
>I'm quite alright.. But i'm still worried about Fabian.. I mean, where is he? He's not answering his phone.. It's been 4 days since he left.. And I haven't heard his voice since the day he left.. I said..<br>It's ok Nins, We'll find a way to talk to him sometime.. Amber said..  
>I smiled but still, There's pain in my heart.. I know that he's kinda angry with me, Maybe really angry.. But I hope he's gonna believe me when I'll tell him the truth.. I really love him and I don't know what to do if i'm gonna lose him.. I hope he'll answer his phone.. So I can speak to him now..<br>Ambs? Do you want to go back to England on Saturday? I said..  
>Of course! But what about Fabian? Amber said..<br>Maybe he's not here anymore Ambs, Maybe he's gone back to England.. I said sad..  
>Oh, Ok Sure.. Amber said.<br>I'm gonna go down and tell Gran ok? Start packing and we'll go shopping tomorrow.. *Smiles* I said.  
>Yipee! Shopping! Sure, I'll pack now! Amber squealed..<br>I laughed because Amber looked so cute when she's like that! I love her and i'm glad that she's my bestfriend even if she's getting annoying with boy stuff, makeups and things..  
>(Downstairs)<br>Hey Gran! I said and I kissed her cheek..  
>She smiled cheerfully at me and said How are you dear? Are you hungry? I cooked Lasagna for today..<br>Oh Gran, I'm ok.. And i'm not that hungry yet.. I wanna say that Amber and I wants to go back to England on Saturday.. And we'll go shopping for things tomorrow.. I said happily..  
>Oh sure dear! But, I'm gonna miss you.. And be Careful ok? Don't be shy to call if you have problems there.. Gran said sweetly to me..<br>I smiled and said thank you to my very great and loving Gran.. I kissed her cheek and whispered goodnight to her.. I ran upstairs and I opened the door of my room and saw 5 big, pink, shiny and flashy bags.. Amber! You don't need to bring all of this! Maybe you can just bring 3 of it! I mean what are you gonna put there? Stones? I said sarcastically...  
>Oh Nina, I'm not gonna bring all of this! I'm trying to find my lipgloss! And I can't find it anywhere! Amber said..<br>Oh, I thought you're gonna bring all of that! We both laughed and continued to pack..  
>Oh, I still can't find it! Amber said after 10 minutes..<br>Oh Ambs, just buy another one tomorrow if you like.. I'm done packing 2 bags.. My clothes, makeups, hair stuffs, And shoes.. The other things is left and the things that we're going to shop tomorrow! I said happily.. Then, I remember Fabian again.. We used to go shopping together.. I looked down..  
>Amber shaked me and said Nins, You're sad again? Stop it and forget about him for awhile! Please? Amber said to me..<br>Sure Amber.. I said but I still can't.. But I don't want her to be sad or dissapointed.. So, I'll try and cover it up..  
>(After 7 minutes)<br>I'm done! I said.. And it's already 11:13 p.m.. *Yawns* I'm sleepy! Ambs, Are you done packing? ...

...

.  
>No one answered.. I looked at her and saw that she was already asleep.. I left her there and I started sleeping too... But before that.. I set the alarm of my clock to 7 a.m.. I began to fell asleep and then after hours the alarm clock rang and I hit the snooze button and I rubbed my eyes then saw Amber dressed up and her bag is all arranged..<br>Good Morning! I'm so excited! Amber squealed..  
>Haha.. I'm kinda excited too.. And you're gonna help me pick something up.. I said with a smirk..<p>

Amber's POV

Nina is being so creepy today.. Hmm? I wonder why?  
>Amber! Nina said..<br>Yes, Why? I asked questionably..  
>You're gonna help me pick a couple's mug at the mall! She said while jumping and smiling..<br>Oh, Yeah sure! I said happily..  
>That's why she's smiling while she said something to me earlier! Haha! I love shopping! And i'll buy some new lipstick, blush ons, dress and shoes! I said to myself..<br>After my Beautfying time..  
>Nina whom will you give the other mug? I asked curiously..<br>Nina said Uhmm, It's for Fabian.. If he's on Anubis House.. I'll give it to him..  
>Ohh.. Now get dressed, We'll go now.. I said happily..<br>Ok Sure..  
>(After Nina's dressing up thingy)<br>Ok, So ya ready? I said..  
>Yep, I'm ready.. Nina said..<br>-We walked downstairs and we saw her Gran sitting on her favorite chair.. Nina ran to her and hugged her.. They hugged each other sweetly..-  
>Come on Ambs! I'm so excited to pick a couples mug! Nina sais cheerfully..<br>Yeah, Come on! I pulled her to the cab and the driver asked where are we headed.. I said we're going to the mall and he drived slowly..  
>Nina's talking about Fabian all over again while we're on the cab.. Fabian's like this, Fabian's like that.. I mean, she's getting annoying..<br>(After 10 minutes of Fabian's that, Fabian's this, At Last! It's the mall!, Nina pulled me into the Couples Store..)  
>Wow Nina! Look at this! It's so cute!<p>

~Still Amber's POV~Wow Amber! It really is beautiful! I'll buy this one! Nina said happily...com/osc/images/datafeed/250/from_my_heart_to_yours_  
>Well, of course! I picked that one! It should be really beautiful! I said to her playfully..<br>~~She paid at the Cashier while I wait outside~~  
>Done? I said..<br>Yep, done.. She said to me..  
>Well, I bought an MP3 player here.. While i'm waiting for you.. I said..<br>Oh cool! Come! Let's go eat!  
>~~After eating, we headed back home and slept.. We're really excited tomorrow because it's the day of our flight!~~<br>~~ JEROME'S POV~~  
>I can't concentrate Alfie! Please just get out for a moment! I shouted angrily at Alfie..<br>I'm sorry mate, I just want to do a prank.. Alfie said while going out of the room dissapointed..  
>I sighed.. Ever since Nina left, I can't concentrate and I can't do anything seriously.. Well, not that I'm being serious always.. I just can't be serious.. Wait! This doen't mean anything.. It's just.. I have no one to pull a prank on.. No Jerome, You're not! No!<p>

_**Hope you guys like this Chapter! Keep reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can! Much love from me! xxx**_

_**Kate**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here is Chapter 10 guys.. Sorry, it took so long to make this.. It's because of school and I have no new reviews.. I'm so sad.. Guys, do you still want me to continue or not? Be Honest.._**

I really can't believe what i'm feeling right now.. It's just.. Impossible.. I miss Nina ever since the day she left! And we aren't talking to each other since the day she came here. *Sighs*  
>I don't know.. I don't have any chance with her..<br>~End Of POV~  
>(Morning, Nina and Amber's place)<br>Morning Nina! Amber said happily..  
>Morning! Nina replied.. Looks like you've got up earlier than I do..<br>Yeah, Very much earlier.. Amber said..  
>Have you finished packing your things? Nina said..<br>Yep.. And you? Amber replied..  
>Yeah.. Done.. I'm gonna go shower.. Nina said..<br>Sure! I'm done showering though.. Amber said..  
>~Nina's POV~<br>Yes! I'm gonna see Fabian today! Gosh, 6 more hours to go before the flight.. Ooh, the drive through the airport is almost 2 hours.. So we still have maybe 3 hours to prepare and watch TV.. And 1 hour to eat and clean up..  
>I'm so excited to see all of them!<br>~End Of POV~  
>(After 3 hours of watching TV and 1 hour of eating and cleaning up..)<br>~Nina's POV~  
>Goodbye Gran, I'm gonna miss you.. I said while tears slid down my cheek..<br>Oh dear Nina, I'm gonna miss you too.. Promise to call everytime you need anything ok? Especially when there's a problem.. Gran said..  
>Ok Gran.. I Promise! I Love You! I hugged her so tight! And kissed her on the cheek.. And we heard the cab's honk..<br>Bye Gran! Thanks for everything! Amber said happily.  
>Bye again Gran! Take Care! I said to her..<br>Take Care too my sweet child.. Gran kissed my forehead.. Goodbye to you two! You guys take care!  
>(Amber and I went to the cab and entered our bags to the trunk..)<br>Amber, Can I please borrow your MP3 player..? I'm bored.. I said to her..  
>Don't you have your IPod? Amber said..<br>Yeah, I have it.. But, I haven't downloaded any new songs yet.. I like The songs on your MP3.. Please? I said..  
>Ok.. Sure.. Amber said..<br>Thanks! I hugged her..  
>(After 1 and a half hour of listening to Amber's MP3, I turned it off and gave it back to her..)<br>Thanks Ambs.. I said..  
>You're always welcome.. Amber said..<br>We're here! The driver said to us..  
>I handed the money to him.. And got off his taxi and we went to the trunk to get our bags.. The driver helped us..<br>Thanks! Amber said..  
>Don't mention it! It's my job! The Driver said in a cheerful voice..<br>(We went inside and after a few hours of checking stuffs and things.. We got on a plane..)  
>I'm so happy! Amber said to me..<br>Yeah me too.. I said happily..  
>I'm just gonna go and rest.. Amber said..<br>Ok, me too.. I smiled..  
>(After 2 hours)<br>*Yawns* Ooh, I've slept for 2 hours.. Feels so good.. 1 hour left and we're gonna see Fabian!  
>(After 30 minutes)<br>All passengers for England should go.. We're here.. The pilot said through the microphone..  
>We got our bags and Amber, well she has so many bags! Haha.. We got out of the airport and entered a taxi..<br>Anubis House..  
>Oh.. Sure.. The driver said..<br>So after 25 minutes..  
>We're here.. The driver said..<br>The driver didn't even helped us get our bags outside the trunk.. So, I didn't gave him a tip..  
>We entered Anubis House and saw our housemates on the living room..<br>Amber, Nina! Mara shouted and rab towards us..  
>Ooh! Nina! Patricia said running towards me and hugged me tightly..<br>So how's the flight? Mara asked..  
>It was ok.. Where's Fabian? I asked excitedly..<br>In the Dining Room.. I left my bags near the door and left the other girls chatting..  
>~Jerome's POV~<br>Oh, Nina's here.. I want to hug her.. But they might tease me.. I missed Nina a lot.. I hope she missed me too.. Now she's going to Fabian.. *Dissapointed*  
>~END of POV~<br>~Nina's POV~  
>Hey Fabes! I said happily.. He ignored me.. He just stood there.. Staring at me.. I still don't know what the problem is..<br>Didn't you miss me? I said to him..  
>Who's gonna miss a cheating girlfriend? Hmm? He asked with clenched fists..<br>Babe, what are you talking about? I missed you! I said to him.. Trying to force myself not to cry..  
>Hmm, Let's see.. You haven't told me that you and Jonas kissed! That you had a relationship! You just said you were friends! He shouted..<br>The whole house heard what he said.. They all went to the dining room and saw us.. I was crying.. I thought he missed me..  
>But Fabian, That's not true.. We didn't have anything! We were just friends! I swear! Babe, please believe me..<br>Believe you? You're joke? He pulled hisself together and threatened me with his fists.. I was so afraid.. I just stood there without doing anything, ready for him to punch me in the face.. But Jerome stopped him.. Jerome held Fabian's hand and shouted..  
>Stop it! That's a girl! And you should not treat a girl like that! He said..<br>Why do you care peabrain? Fabian said..  
>Who are you calling a peabrain? You piece of junk! Jerome said angrily with fists clenched.. He was trying nit to punch Fabian.. Stop it! I said! Stop it! After that I fainted.. All things went black and I fainted!<br>Nina! Nina! Get a glass of water! Jerome said..  
>Here, Here.. Alfie ran while holding a glass of water..<br>Pleasw hold it for a while Alfie.. Jerome said..  
>Jerome carried Nina to her room.. And after a while.. Nina was awake..<br>What happened? Where's Fabian? I said panicking..  
>Shh. shh.. Calm Down.. Jerome said sweetly..<br>Where's Fabian? I still said.  
>He's in his room.. He doesn't care about you anymore.. He's still angry with you.. Jerome said..<br>Tears started to slid down my face.. My heart broke when Jerome told me that Fabian doesn't care about me anymore..  
>Shh, Don't cry Nina.. It's ok.. Jerome hugged me tight..<br>Thanks Jerome.. For being there.. I said while hugging him..  
>You're always welcome.. Now, you should drink plenty of water and take a rest.. Ok? Jerome said to me.<br>I smiled.. And nodded..

**_Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review.. :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11, read and enjoy!**_

I'm always here for you.. Now take a rest and I'll just come up here again later.. Jerome said going out the door..  
>He opened it again.. Just call me if you need something ok? He said..<br>Ok.. I said to him while smiling..  
>I just rested my head and I fell asleep.. Later, I felt someone is beside me.. I opened my eyes, I expect it was Fabian but I saw Jerome with a smile on his face.. I sat at my bed and greeted Jerome with a Hi and a smile.. He greeted back.. I'm so surprised why Jerome is so kind to me this day.. I wonder why? I mean, we're not close, we didn't even talked ever since the day I arrived here at Anubis House! I should talk to Ambs..<br>Hey, What's wrong? Jerome said to me while rubbing my back..  
>Nothing, Nothing's wrong.. I said to him..<br>How are you feeling now? He said to me..  
>Doing great.. And can I go downstairs now? I'm feeling great and ok.. I said..<br>Yeah sure, But make sure that you're really feeling ok? He said in a sweet tone..  
>Yeah, I'm very sure.. I said..<br>We went downstairs and I saw Joy sitting on the living room..  
>Hey Jerome.. I said while wondering..<br>Yeah? He answered..  
>When did Joy get here? I asked him..<br>Oh Joy, Yeah.. She came here this morning.. When you came after 3 hours more or less, she came.. Jerome said..  
>Great! Just Great! I said in a sarcastic tone..<br>Don't worry, Remember what Fabian said? He doesn't love Joy anymore.. He said to me..  
>Yeah, I remember.. *Sighs* I said dissapointed..<br>Hey, Don't lose hope.. Now, Come on let's get something to eat! Jerome pulled my hand to the kitchen..  
>I smiled at him.. He's just so cute.. Oh, what am I thinking..<br>~Jerome's POV~  
>Oh Nina, You're eyes are so beautiful.. You're so simple and i'm in love with you.. I hope you love me too..<br>~End Of POV~  
>~Fabian's POV~<br>I'm here in my room, all alone.. I miss the days Nina and I are here hanging out, singing together.. But, I need to forget her.. She cheated on me.. This sucks so much! I started plucking my guitar.. And this songs started to come in my head..

You said goodbye, I fell apart  
>I fell from all we had<br>To I never knew  
>I needed you so bad<p>

You need to let things go  
>I know, you told me so<br>I've been through hell  
>To break the spell<p>

Why did I ever let you slip away?  
>Can't stand another day without you<br>Without the feeling  
>I once knew<p>

I cry silently  
>I cry inside of me<br>I cry hopelessly  
>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again<p>

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me  
>'Cause I'm lonely as can be<br>I cry hopelessly  
>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again<p>

If you could see me now  
>You would know just how<br>How hard I try  
>Not to wonder why?<p>

I wish I could believe in something new  
>Oh please somebody tell me<br>It's not true, oh girl  
>I'll never be over you<p>

Why did I ever let you slip away?  
>Can't stand another day without you<br>Without the feeling  
>I once knew<p>

I cry silently  
>I cry inside of me<br>I cry hopelessly  
>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again<p>

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me  
>'Cause I'm lonely as can be<br>I cry hopelessly  
>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again<p>

If I could have you back tomorrow  
>If I could lose the pain and sorrow<br>I would do just anything  
>To make you see, still love me<p>

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again  
>I cry silently<br>I cry inside of me  
>I cry hopelessly<br>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

I cry, 'cause you're not here with me  
>I cry, 'cause I'm lonely as can be<br>I cry hopelessly  
>'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love<br>Know, I'll never breathe your love again  
>~END OF SONG~<br>Yeah, Im crying now.. And I really want to forget about her..  
>~END OF Fabian's POV~<br>Hey Jerome! Brownies! Nina said playfully.. Aiming the brownie at Jerome..  
>Oh, Nina! Stop! You're supposed to rest and just eat! Put that down! Jerome said slowly and sweetly..<br>No, I don't like.. Nina said..  
>Nina.. Jerome said.. And Plush! The brownie splat on Jerome's shirt.. And another brownie came with a splat on Jerome's face..<br>Hahaha! Nina laughed so hard..  
>Nina, Stop it.. I said happily.. We'll just do this next time.. Jerome said..<br>Well, Nina have moved on already? Patricia said sarcastically..  
>Nina &amp; Jerome just stared at her..<br>What are you talking about? Nina told  
>her..<br>You're already flirting with Jerome! And you just broke up.. You're a flirt Nina! Patricia said while shouting and ran up the stairs.. Amber ran to the kitchen and said.. What's happening here? What did I miss?  
>Nina was crying and Jerome was comforting her.. Nina jist ran up to her room and Jerome tried to follow her.. But Nina was fast and slammed the door shut, so Jerome let Nina be alone for a while and he just walked downstairs to grab some brownies.. Jerome started showering so the brownie on his face would be removed and after showering he dressed up and he went to the laundry room to put his brownie covered shirt on the laundry basket.. He went to the Dining room and got some tray.. Jerome puts eerything he got on the tray.. A brownie, cookies and milk.. He went up to check on Nina, and he saw Nina's door slightly opened so he entered the room and saw Nina holding a shattered piece of glass pointing on her wrist. She's gonna cut herself! He quickly put down the tray he's holding..<br>~Jerome's POV~  
>Nina stop! I ran towards her and held her hands, I pulled the piece of glass from her hand and I put on Nina's side table. I hugged her tightly.. She hugged me back..<br>I can't take it anymore Jerome.. I don't know what to do anymore.. Nina said while sobbing and crying..  
>I'm so sad that Nina's like this because of that Fabian! He's been such a jerk! Because of what he did, Nina's being like this! I thought to myself..<br>Nina, stop it.. I'm always here for you.. And i'm never gonna leave you.. Remember that.. I said sweetly..  
>Oh Jerome, Thank you.. I don't know how to thank you anymore.. Nina said in between a sob and hugged me tightly..<br>I'll stay here, I mean we.. And you'll get some rest.. I'll take care of you.. I said to her..  
>What? You're not gonna go to school? Nina said.<br>Yes.. Why? It's ok! I get to miss school without detention because I have a proper reason! I said to her.. But i'm joking! I added..  
>Haha Jerome! You need to get to school! I'm fine! And Trudy's here! Nina said..<br>No, it's not ok! Because Trudy will be busy cooking and cleaning downstairs! I said..  
>Ok, but tomorrow we will go to school together ok? Nina said..<br>Ok! Promise! I said to her with a smile. . Nina's POV  
>Yeah, Jerome will be here for almost a day! He'll be watching me and he didn't go to school because of me! Jerome's been so good to me.. I thought to myself..<br>End of POV  
>Nina! Jerome! Can you come down for a bit? Trudy said..<br>Oh, yes Trudy! Jerome and I said..  
>When we went downstairs, There are 3 new girls that we don't know..<br>Hey dearies, these girls will be your new housemates, they'll be staying here for 2 semesters.. Be kind to them ok? Now, you guys get along while I cook your lunch..  
>Jerome: Uhmm, Hello..<br>Justina: Hi! I'm Justina Belieber..  
>Jerome: Oh, I'm Jerome Clarke..<br>Nina: And I'm Nina Martin!  
>Justina: Hi Nina! So, How long have you guys been in this creepy place?<br>Nina: 1 year..  
>Jerome: Since, Birth.. I mean, since I was 5..<br>Tori: Hi! I'm Tori! I'm from America!  
>Nina: Oh! I'm from America too!<br>Tori: Great! My whole name is Tori Jade W. Vega.. Tori Jade West Vega.. :)  
>Hailey: And I'm Hailey Ferguson, from England! Hope we can be friends!<br>Jerome: Hi Hailey!  
>Hailey &amp; Tori: So, where are the others?<br>Nina: At school..  
>Justina: How come the others are at school but you guys aren't?<br>Jerome: Because Nina, is kinda in my hands to be watched.. Because, uhmm it's a long story..  
>(Patricia opened the door with Mara, Amber, Mick, and Alfie)<br>Patricia: Three newbies?  
>Alfie: Three hot newbies..<br>Amber slapped Alfie at the back..  
>Alfie: Aww! What was that for?<br>Amber just looked at Alfie.. Then rolls her eyes..  
>Hi i'm Hailey Ferguson! From England!<br>And i'm Tori Jade West Vega!  
>And i'm Justina Belieber! Someone also opened the door.. Hi Nina!<br>Everyone was shocked.. Who are you? Some are murmuring ang Nina couldn't believe who that person was!

_**Haha, Cliff Hanger! Hmm? Wonder who that is? Hope you liked this one! Review guys!**_


End file.
